battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Comment bank
General Information= ---- Why, hello there. If you are reading this you are either browsing through our category of furniture, or thinking of joining our not-so-covert navy. You're probably wondering...who am I? Why, I am Darksire, Leader of HYDRAXIS Furniture and Ship Building Corporation. I sell furniture, but I do not sell my ships. I specialize in several types of ships, mostly flying ships. If you are considering joining us, keep reading. If you are considering buying furniture...stop reading and go to your nearest store! Now, if you are considering joining, I'd warn you that working for HYDRAXIS is a job that takes skill to do. You must make the best, most well armed ships. I don't care if they're pretty, or ugly. Also, by joining you get a free passageway to Neo-Earth, and space, as well as a large supply of HYDRAXIS Furniture. Now that I've told you that, JOIN NOW. Oh, and if you see Razanal, shoot him. ---- ''Application *What's your GC? *Do you hack? If so, do you have a mod? What mod? *What kind of ships do you build? *What will your fake name be? |-|Allies and Risk Level= Risk Level Relations ---- Allies: *Russian Navy *K.R.A.D.E.C *Razgriz Air Command *Dragonfire Privateering League *BKFighter Navy Enemies: *Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet *The Order Empire: Naval Branch |-|Members= Members *'Fleet Admiral Darksire': Darksire is the leader of the HYDRAXIS Furniture and Ship Building Corporation. Darksire was a former UR Admiral who lusted after money, but quit after Razanal threatened mind control. Since then, Darksire has reformed himself, although he still likes money a lot. He almost always wears a gasmask, and has a prosethic robot arm. Played by DocWeldin *'Admiral Chief of Furniture Warui Kimochi': Warui Kimochi was a man who took a dark path. From the beginning, he delighted himself in the torturing and killing of others, and went to become the greatest crime lord of Chicago. He once hired Darksire to do a assassination job, and later joined his navy, HYDRAXIS. He settles for a different job now, as chief of furniture, but when Darksire is gone, he takes control. No one in the navy seems to be fond of him, except Darksire, due to his abnormal height, his permanent grin, his giant all-seeing eyes, his constant beating up of members who fail his expectations, and the fact that he slurs the letter S all the time. However, he is still someone you don't want to mess around with, and there is a reason why many members call him the worst boss ever. *'Admiral Zerstörer': A former UR Admiral who joined HYDRAXIS in order to put his marvelous shipbuilding and strategical talents back to use, though when the UR was still active, he did not become a known member of it, but he was there, waiting for the right time to appear, and that time came when Russia and Israel entered in tension,he has also a great taste for luxury and comfort, his ships mostly combine comfort and firepower, not to mention he pays attention to every detail of any ship he builds. Played by: PhantomXT Ace Mx *'Beowulf Vernichten': Beowulf is not known that much. He does not like to be noticed, but he is capable of doing great things for HYDRAXIS. He is the one who designs ships for Razgriz Air Command and is very good at build Flying Ships. He also is very polite to his allies but can get rough if he needs to. He is also a member of Razgriz. Played by WolfgangBSC *'Spiritus (Latin for Ghost): An expreienced member of HYDRAXIS. He is currently commanding a water and air fleet. He has traded plans for brute strength, willing to crush all enemy opposition. He is know for carrying a supressed and laser sighted M9 as well as a MK46 with a red dot and a pistol grip. *'Trinity Winter: '''Trinity has many talents; some useful, some not. She is quite a good figure skater, she is also very strategic in her battle plans to name a few. Most of her ships lean toward the graceful and elegent side, but some may defy this stereo type. Played by ficus7. *'Joseph Cain: One of the most respected assassins and ship planners in the world. He prefers peace and tranquility,but he will talk and breathe war if he is angry enough. A smart individual,he can divise traps,and ambushes that the enemy can't think of,until it is too late. Played by Maceswinger *'Tempest WInter': Trinity's older sister and shares a few traits but differs considerably in others. |-|Fleets and Ship Catalog= ''Fleet ---- Ship Register'' Aircraft Carriers *HXAC Chameleon - several in service *HXAC Quadratic - several in service *HXAC Anhillator II - several in service *HXAC Conqueror - several in service *HXAC Schimiter - several in service Yachts *HYDRAXIS Starter Yacht - mass produced and given to all that join Flying Ships *HXFS Stratosphere - several in service, not in production anymore *HXFS Countdown - several in service, not in production anymore *HXFS Psycho - several in service, not in production anymore *HXFS Spitter - 1 in service *HXFS Rook - several in service *HXFS Pincer - several in service *HXFS Stratosphere II - several in service *HXFS Countdown II - several in service *HXFS Psycho II - several in service *HXFS Radiation - many in service *HXFS Fission - many in service *HXFS Stinger - 65 in service *HXFS Macross - many in service *HXFS Cortina - many in service *HXFS Hyperion - 5 in service,10 planned *HXFS Hercules - 10 in service,10 planned *HXFS Auk - many in service *HXFS Odin - 10 in service,not in production anymore *HXFS Loki - 10 in service,not in production anymore *HXFS Zeus - 1 made so far,not in production anymore *HXFS Hyperion Mod II - 10 in service, none planned *HXFS Odin Mod II - 5 in service, none planned *HXFS Loki Mod II - 2 in service, none planned *HXFS Zeus Mod II - 1 in service, none planned *HXFS Æther - Several in service *HXFS Cerberus - 10 in service,10 planned *HXFS Atlas - 5 in service, 5 planned *HXFS Prometheus - 1 in service, 1 backup *HXFS Epimetheus - 1 in service, none more planned Nuke Launchers *HXNL Smog - 10 in service Arsenal Ships *HXAS Liberator - 15 in service, 25 planned Battleships *HXBS Fencer - several in service *HXBS Hell - several in service *HXBS Pawn - serveral in service *HXBS Yan - several in service *HXBS Yin - several in service *HXBS Day - several in service *HXBS Night - several in service *HXBS Sideswipe - several in service *HXBS Aries - 10 in service,10 planned *HXBS Tempest - several in service *HXBS Armeggedon - several in service *HXBS Pike - several in service *HXBS Ghost - 1 in service Merchant Ships *HXMS Jacket - several in service Cruisers *HXLC Revolution Class - several in service *HXLC Sorrow Class - several in service *HXLC Hellbound Class - several in service Destroyers *HXDS Retribution Class - 10 in service, 90 planned *HXDS Firestorm - several in service *HXDS Rapier - several in service *HXDS Scavenge - several in service Littoral Combat Ships *HXLCS Dusk Class - several in service *HXLCS Schimiter II - several in service Patrol Ships *HXPS Spear Class - many in service Airbases *HXAB Annihilator - many in service Submarines *HXSB Obsedian - several in service *HXSB Archon - several in service *HXSB Archon II - several in service Special Purpose Ships *HXSPS Excalibur - several in service Drones *HXDS Lookout - several in service *HXDS Sting - several in service In Construction Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Rogue Fleets Category:Corporate Navies Category:Neo-Earth Navies